


И обернешься ты пеной морской

by TreggiDi



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Тот вариант, когда влюбился принц, а не Русалочка. И принц готов на все, чтобы обменять свои ноги на рыбий хвост.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	И обернешься ты пеной морской

Принца Гарри в народе считали сумасшедшим. Не всегда. Сперва это был славный юноша, который неловко танцевал на приемах и отлично сражался на показательных турнирах, но никогда не произносил речей. Каждый в городе знал его и любил как родного сына, ведь принц рос у них на глазах. С тех пор как король и королева трагически погибли, страной правили советники во главе со старейшим мэтром Альбусом, а принц то и дело становился местной сенсацией.

«Принц Гарри сделал первый шаг!», «Принц Гарри отпустил челку!», «Принц Гарри выплюнул тыквенный сок на платье китайской принцессы!» — орали глашатаи на площадях. Ну а теперь новое событие:

«Принц Гарри выжил из ума!» 

— Но я клянусь, я не лгу, там была русалка. Я видел ее! — настаивал принц Гарри. Придворные вежливо кивали в ответ на его слова и только за его спиной переглядывались. Он был сам не свой с тех пор, как едва не погиб в открытом море.

Не только чокнутый, но и упрямый. 

— Я знаю, что я видел. Русалка. Она… улыбнулась мне. 

С тех пор как королевский корабль вернулся к родным берегам, принц ходил на эти берега каждый день и подолгу вглядывался в волны. Стоя на ветру, он печально и драматично страдал от любви, а брызги оседали на стеклах его очков.

— Если бы только увидеть ее еще раз, — бормотал Гарри, вышагивая по холодному песку, пока свита семенила за ним, придерживая шарф, укрывая зонтом или предлагая напитки. Принц не видел и не слышал их, погруженный в свои мысли. — Если бы только узнать ее имя.

Вызвали королевского лекаря. Звали его в самых крайних случаях, предпочитая не посвящать в государственные тайны, потому что человек это был неприятный и никому не нравился. О нем ходила дурная слава, но злые языки он разными способами заставил замолчать, так что теперь и неизвестно, какие именно слухи его преследовали.

— Взгляните, он не ест, он не пьет, он чахнет с каждым днем, — вздыхала герцогиня Минерва, которая воспитывала юного принца с детства и заменила ему погибшую мать.

— Мальчик страдает, но это счастливое страдание, — возражал с лукавой улыбкой Альбус, заменивший Гарри отца, насколько мог.

— Это наверняка темная магия, — вторил ей огромный косматый начальник стражи, сэр Хагрид, преданный до кончика бороды. Он заменил мальчику собаку… или что-то вроде. Лекарь не собирался вдаваться в детали.

— Это не магия, — сообщил он, присев у кровати больного. — Дело куда хуже. — Он поджал свои тонкие губы, тронул ледяными пальцами лоб Гарри, и тот застонал. — Не думаю, что это поддается лечению.

Все ахнули. Гарри открыл глаза, слабый, едва живой, он взглянул на лекаря.

— Я просто хочу снова встретиться с ней, — пробормотал он, жалобно глядя на лекаря. У того ни единый мускул не дрогнул на лице, только тонкие пальцы скользнули по лицу принца, словно лаская.

— И вы безусловно повстречаетесь снова, мой лорд, — вкрадчиво произнес лекарь. — Как только голод уморит вас и вы окончите свое существование самым жалким образом здесь, в своей постели, мы отдадим приказ замотать вас в королевский саван и спустить на дно морское. Ваша возлюбленная будет очень рада такому подарку, не так ли? — И он выгнул бровь, ожидая ответа.

Принц Гарри приподнялся на локтях, выпятил упрямый подбородок. 

— Принесите мне обед, — велел он. 

Лекарь знал, что его уловка не спасет Гарри. Он знал, как опасна любовь и к каким ужасным последствиям она приводит. Поэтому не удивился, когда однажды принц очутился в его лаборатории. Лекарь как раз заканчивал работу над сложной микстурой, и пар от котла окрасил его лицо в серый цвет. 

— Вы сможете мне помочь, — решительно заявил принц.

— Я всегда к вашим услугам, мой лорд, — сухо ответил лекарь, помешивая в котле по часовой стрелке. — Снова мазь от прыщей?

— Я отправлюсь к ней, — оборвал его принц, в волнении схватив ступку, с которой посыпались ошметки сушеной травы. — На дно морское. Вы подали мне идею. Отличную идею! — Он говорил как безумец и выглядел как безумец. Лекарь отложил черпак и выпрямился во весь рост, сложив руки на груди.

— Говорите.

— Вы сделаете меня одним из них. 

— Прошу прощения? — Лекарь сощурил глаза, надеясь, что слух его подвел, но принц лишь сверкнул улыбкой — яркой, как солнечный луч, такой яркой в затхлом подземелье. 

— Вы дадите мне хвост. И жабры. И все, что положено. Я стану таким, как она, и мы сможем… ну… — Принц покраснел.

— Рыбий секс не так привлекателен, как вы полагаете, — усмехнулся лекарь. — Вы будете тыкать в самку гоноподиумом или разбрасывать сперму на ее икру, это как повезет. 

— Это не главное. — Принц покраснел и сердито глядел на лекаря. — Мне все равно! Я… хочу быть с ней, в горе и радости.

— Как жаль, что нет такого лекарства, — протянул лекарь, глядя на принца из-под опущенных век.

— Так придумайте, — возразил принц, стиснув ступку. — Я знаю. Вы… вы можете что угодно. Я слышал… вы делаете зелья. Волшебные зелья. Запрещенные в нашем королевстве, как и всякая другая магия. 

Лекарь закаменел, глядя на принца. 

— Могу вам предложить только мазь от прыщей. Забирайте или проваливайте, — ответил он наконец, отвернувшись к котлу. Принц сдался — на этот раз, но вернулся снова. И снова. И снова. И снова. И снова. Удивительно назойливый мальчик.

Он знал, что добьется своего. Однажды лекарь сказал:

— Я сделаю, как вы хотите. Но последствия будут необратимы, так что подумайте дважды… если способны на это. Мой лорд.

— Я готов, — тут же выпалил Гарри, от радости вцепившись в костлявый локоть лекаря. — Я сделаю все, что вы скажете. Пожертвую, чем скажете.

— Это вовсе не обязательно, — с мучительной гримасой на лице ответил лекарь и осторожно высвободил локоть. Когда принц Гарри ушел, лекарь еще долго стоял, глядя в пустой котел и поглаживая свой локоть.

Зелье требовало времени, так что теперь, помимо ежедневных прогулок к морю, принц спускался в подземную лабораторию и находился подле лекаря, чтобы мучить его бесконечными вопросами.

— Еще не готово? А теперь?..

И сперва лекарь пытался его выпроводить, но после сдался — как и много раз до этого — и позволил находиться рядом. Нашел ему разные занятия, так что Гарри резал траву, месил каких-то жуков ступкой или просто отчищал котлы, словно и не принц вовсе, а самый простой подмастерье. Работа позволяла ему отвлечься от своей одержимости, и порой он шутил, смеялся, спрашивал что-то у лекаря, и тот отвечал — сперва неохотно, но затем уже подробней, увлекаясь темой. Он осекался, осознав вдруг, что целый час говорил о целебных свойствах жженой коры, и бросал осторожный взгляд на Гарри — не насмехается ли тот. Гарри мягко ему улыбался.

— Видите? В вас тоже много страсти. Вы понимаете, что я чувствую.

— Это величайшее заблуждение, — бормотал лекарь, склонившись над котлом и завесив лицо волосами. 

Многосоставное зелье потребовало не только времени и сноровки, но еще и различных ингредиентов: прядь волос с головы принца, каплю крови из его царственного пальца, а затем…

— Вы-хотите-что?! — выпалил Гарри, попятившись от лекаря и прижавшись к холодной каменной стене. Лекарь надменно взглянул на него. 

— Помнится, вы были готовы на все ради своей возлюбленной. Неужели ваши чувства уже остыли?

— Нет, но вы… я… это не…

— Снимайте штаны, мой лорд, — отрезал лекарь. — И садитесь на эту кушетку. Я соберу нужный материал. 

Принц сдался. Красный до корней волос, он неуклюже выпутался из штанов и боязливо сел на мягкую, обитую зеленым шелком кушетку. Еще вчера ее в лаборатории не было. На кушетке валялось множество мягких подушек, которыми принц обложился со всех сторон, сведя дрожащие колени.

— Мой лорд, не бойтесь ничего, — проговорил лекарь, опустившись на колени перед принцем. — Доверьтесь профессионалу в этом вопросе. — Его юркие желтоватые пальцы ловко нашли разрез на золотых королевских шароварах, скользнули внутрь, и вот уже они ласкают и гладят королевский член — вверх и вниз, вдоль и поперек, что-то покручивают, где-то пощипывают. Принц откинулся на подушки, закрыв лицо ладонями. Его бедра начали дрожать, когда лекарь огладил большим пальцем головку, мягко поддел яички, скользнул ниже, касаясь судорожно сжатой дырки, и снова назад — к члену, уже твердому. 

— Подумайте о приятном, мой лорд, — продолжал говорить лекарь, не замолкая ни на секунду, не позволяя отвлечься и представить на своем месте русалку. — Не сводите колени, вот так, правильно. Не стесняйтесь стонать, это лишь поможет процессу. 

Его бархатный голос становился все ниже, в нем проступали хриплые нотки, и между словами начали появляться паузы, когда лекарь делал отрывистый вдох. Принц застонал впервые, когда лекарь склонился и коснулся губами мокрого места на шароварах, там, куда утыкалась головка — обвел языком прямо сквозь тонкую ткань. Стыдное, странное чувство. Гарри застонал, и лекарь отозвался стоном, как эхо. Принц начал дышать часто и громко, и лекарь тоже. Принц дернулся, содрогнулся в его руках, выгнул спину, беспомощно и жалобно всхлипнул, начал шарить руками вокруг себя, роняя подушки, пока не задел случайно склоненную голову лекаря — и тут же его пальцы погрузились во влажный и мокрый жар его рта.

— Я не могу больше, — воскликнул Гарри, красный от стыда, близкий к слезам, потерявшийся между экстазом и отвращением. — Слишком… слишком сильно, слишком…

— Я делаю это для вас, — прошипел лекарь в ответ, целуя его пальцы, жадно потираясь лицом о его руку, как дикий кот. — По вашей просьбе, мой лорд. Не думайте, что мне приятно. — И вопреки своим словам, он склонился между ног принца, словно страдал от жажды и нашел вдруг источник воды. Он высвободил член принца и взял его в рот, помогая себе рукой, и принц выгнулся снова, вцепился в сальные волосы — не то чтобы оттолкнуть, не то чтобы притянуть ближе. Стоны лекаря звучали в его ушах, под зажмуренными веками сверкали звезды, и Гарри закричал в голос, не помня в тот момент ни русалки, ни мужчины у его ног, ни себя самого. Он был так близко, но никак не мог качнуться за грань. И тут лекарь выпустил на секунду его член, который тут же упруго ударил его по щеке, и сказал:

— Посмотри на меня, Гарри.

Гарри содрогнулся, кончая, и лекарь приник губами к его члену, собирая семя до капли.

Когда Гарри замер на кушетке, обессиленный, лекарь склонился над ним и отвел влажные волосы от лица. Гарри открыл глаза, нащупал очки, что свалились между подушками, и спросил доверчиво:

— Ну что, у нас получилось? Теперь оно готово?

Лекарь отпрянул от него, повернулся к подготовленному кубку и сплюнул туда сперму.

— Завтра зелье будет готово. Теперь вам лучше уйти, — резко сказал он, — чтобы не мешать процессу.

Лекарь стоял спиной к принцу, пока тот шуршал одеждой, медленно приводя себя в порядок. Руки у Гарри тряслись, как после хорошей битвы, а ноги были совсем ватными. 

— Если что-то пойдет не так и я умру, вам ничего не будет грозить, — сказал он, уже стоя в дверях, будто вспомнив о пустяке. — Я оставлю распоряжение, чтобы вас не тронули. Я благодарен за помощь.

— Вы только что сказали, что сомневаетесь в моих способностях, — холодно возразил лекарь. — Сомнительная благодарность, мой лорд.

— Я только… я все думаю… как это будет. Больно ли?

— Из вашей кожи прорастет чешуя, жабры прорвут ваше горло, и ноги срастутся воедино, сплавляясь мышцами, мясом и костями, пока не образуется хвост, — жестко ответил лекарь, стиснув край стола так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Это если вам интересны детали. 

— Да, я все думаю... — Гарри ухмыльнулся, глядя себе под ноги. — Ждет ли она меня. Мы ведь толком не поговорили. Я слышал, как она поет… красивый голос. Но вдруг я ей не понравлюсь. Что мне делать тогда?

— От меня советов не ждите, — рявкнул лекарь, обернувшись через плечо. И после, увидев лицо мальчшики, страдальчески вздохнул. — Вы ей понравитесь, мой лорд. У вас наивное, благородное сердце. И вы красивы. Очень… красивы.

— Спасибо, — просиял Гарри. — Вы тоже… — Он осекся, оглядев лекаря с ног до головы, и мучительно пытаясь подобрать комплимент. — У вас очень красивый голос. Такой шелковый. Почти как у нее. 

Он ушел, а лекарь схватил кубок со спермой и швырнул через всю комнату.

Зелье было готово на следующий день. Втайне от всех слуг принц и лекарь выбрались из замка, оседлали коня и поспешили к морю. Им следовало успеть до того, как первый рассветный луч коснется земли. Спешившись у самой кромки воды, они взглянули друг на друга.

Лекарь открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не издал ни звука. Принц нетерпеливо тряхнул челкой:

— Давайте же!

Лекарь достал хрустальный флакон, и принц осушил его до дна. И тут же упал на песок, со стоном скорчившись. Его тело менялось — с хрустом и хлюпаньем, извивалось на песке, в агонии, и все это время лекарь стоял над ним неподвижно, не отрывая глаз.

Когда все закончилось, юноша застыл на окровавленном песке. Он был без сознания. Его гибкое, стройное тело теперь кончалось хвостом, достаточно сильным, чтобы пересечь море. Его очки, ненужные теперь, разбились в мелкие осколки. Его губы были приоткрыты, словно в мольбе, а на шее раскрылись жабры, пытаясь сделать спасительный вдох.

Лекарь взял мальчика на руки и ступил в море. Он шел до тех пор, пока волны не достигли груди, намочив темные одеяния. Гарри зашевелился у него на руках. Волны захлестывали его, позволяя очнуться. Вот Гарри открыл глаза, вот устало прижался щекой к твердому плечу лекаря, вот уже встрепенулся:

— Нам удалось? Все получилось? Вы гений… вы гений! — Он коснулся сухим поцелуем сжатых губ и выскользнул из рук, как волшебная рыбка. Секунда — и он в воде, резвится, счастливый. Всплеск, сверкание волн, и вот он уже машет издали, а солнце поднимается в небе, свет искрится в воде, слепит глаза. 

— Спасибо, спасибо, — донеслось до лекаря. Еще один взмах — и лекарь медленно поднял руку в ответ. — Вы самый лучший, люблю вас!.. 

Лекарь открыл рот, издал хрип, забывшись, и тут же схватился за горло. 

Он стоял в воде, пока не продрог, даже потеряв Гарри из вида. А после вернулся в замок. Заперся в подземной своей лаборатории и носу не показывал, до тех пор, пока мальчишка-паж не притащил ему ракушку со свернутой запиской внутри:

«Здесь так необычно, но мне пока нравится! Пришлите мазь от прыщей! Целую! Ваш Гарри!» 

Лекарь сжал переносицу на секунду, а затем поставил котел на огонь.


End file.
